Asako Bushiken
Asako Bushiken was a henshin and Asako Daimyo in the Phoenix Clan. Early Training The boy that would become Asako Bushiken was raised by the monks of the Asako family after his parents were killed in a Yobanjin raid. His wisdom and strength were notable enough that he was invited to study at Kyuden Asako. There, he excelled in his studies, and soon became a favored student of Asako Toshi, daimyo of the Asako. Masters of Magic, pp. 103-104 Self imposed exile Then one harsh winter, the young monk was sent to a remote temple to care for an elderly, sick monk there. As the monk lingered in his illness, he babbled and spoke of the secrets of the Asako, and their path of Immortality. Shocked that the Asako would hide these gifts when so many suffered, Bushiken renounced the order and left Phoenix lands. He wandered Rokugan, seeking to spread the wisdom he had learned. Unfortunately, he quickly learned that the world was not as simple a place as he thought. Bushiken of the Golden Arm At Toshi no Omoidasu Bushiken came across a group of ronin harassing a peasant, near a temple ruined since the First Gozoku. Outnumbered, Bushiken took an impromptu weapon, and used it to defeat the ronin. He had held the gleaming brass arm of Bishamon, the Fortune of Strength, and since that day his fame increased and earned the name of Bushiken of the Golden Arm. Masters of Magic, pp. 96-97 Eventually, others would follow his example, and the Order of the Golden Arm was born. But, while Bushiken was happy to be able to teach others, he soon found that his followers eventually sought to use the Order for their own means more often than not. The peasant he had aided against the ronin group, Masamichi, became one of his followers. Masters of Magic, p. 97 Asako Daimyo After ten years of self imposed exile as a ronin, Masters of Magic, p. 81 Bushiken heard that his former master was ill. Wanting to apologize for his actions, he traveled back to Kyuden Asako. He became one of many shocked to hear that the dying daimyo had named him as his successor. Bushiken was at first wanting to not accept the position, but he had decided that the Asako, and the people of Rokugan needed him there. Asako Inquisitors Bushiken gave a considerable degree of autonomy to Isawa Mitsuko, in her position as one of the ranking members of the Inquisitors. Letters II, by Shawn Carman Empress Festival In 1171 Bushiken attended the Empress festival made after the end of the War of Dark Fire. He sent some of his more martially gifted monks, to serve as yojimbo upon request of Shiba Yoma. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Empress' proclamation Mitsuko arrived to Kyuden Asako and talked with Asako Bushiken about the Empress Iweko I's proclamation, who had announced at winter court that she was suspending the edict demanding the immediate execution of Daigotsu, and demanded that he be brought before her. Mitsuko was concerned the corrupted influence the Dark Lord could exert over any Rokugani not prepared to be near him. Bushiken commanded his principle advisor Asako Katashi to gather the best Inquisitors, Asako Serizawa and Agasha Asai, to aid Mitsuko to find Daigotsu before any other could reach him. Reactions, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War During winter in 1172 the Army of Fire had been routed, and the Dark Oracle of Fire Chosai was driven back to recover from the wounds he took. The Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi visited Bushiken and requested him that the Inquisitors would be marshaled in full to the southern front of the Destroyer War to reinforce the Phoenix forces there. Rulebook story (Before the Dawn) See also * Asako Bushiken/Meta External Links * Asako Bushiken (Words and Deeds) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders Category:Ronin